Best Friends Forever!
by katmar1994
Summary: Arthur and Lewis are slowly mending their friendship after what happened and using a certain method will help with that! I don't Mystery Skulls!
1. Karaoke Night!

**Arthur pov:** Today I was working on a new invention in my room in the mansion where I live with my friends.

I'm still avoiding Lewis because I'm scared to be left alone with him. "Since I'm worried that he might kill me." I muttered, while I was working I didn't notice a certain ghost come into the room.

"What're you doing?" Lewis asked me, I jumped at his voice and turned to face him. "J-just working on a project." I answered. "I can see that but have you gotten any sleep?" Lewis asked me.

In truth I haven't gotten sleep lately since 1) I was avoiding Lewis and 2) I've been working on this project for two days. "Yes." I lied, Lewis didn't believe me when I said that but let it go.

"If you say so anyways Vivi wants us to do karaoke night." Lewis told me with a smirk. "Didn't we do that last week?" I asked Lewis. "Yes, But Vivi wants to do it again." Lewis answered.

"I guess that's okay." I replied, Lewis then left my room to find Vivi. "Why does she want to do karaoke night?" I thought, I shrugged and went back to working on my project.

All day I've been hearing the deadbeats singing all around the mansion since they're getting ready for karaoke night. "They do love to sing." I whispered to myself as I went to the kitchen.

I went to get something to eat from the kitchen where I found Mystery. "Hey Mystery, ready for tonight?" I asked Mystery. "Yep, are you?" Mystery asked me. "I guess." I replied.

"It's gonna be fun." Mystery told me. "I'm sure it will be." I responded, I got the things I wanted to make a sandwich and made one for Mystery. "Thanks." Mystery said to me.

A few hours later it was time for karaoke and of course Vivi went first then Mystery after him was me. "My turn then." Lewis said as he got up on stage. "What song?" Vivi asked Lewis.

"I know just the song." Lewis replied, the song he picked had a cheery tune and he sang to it anyway. [Play I Can Make You Happy by Davy Jones]

[ **Lewis** ]

 _I know, a place where I_

 _Am going_

 _And the place where I am_

 _Going's just around the_

 _Bend_

 _And you know there's a_

 _Lot that I can show you_

 _And if you want to go_

 _There I can get you in_

 _Happy is the secret word_

 _And if you're happy it_

 _Will get you through_

 _And I love you, you know_

 _It's true_

 _And I can make you_

 _Happy if you love too_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _The thing's that you see,_

 _You've only been dreamin'_

 _But I can make your_

 _Dreams come true_

 _'Cause I love you, you_

 _Know it's true_

 _And I can make you_

 _Happy if you love me too_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _I know, a place where I_

 _Am going_

 _And the place where I am_

 _Going's just around the_

 _Bend_

 _And you know there's a_

 _Lot that I can show you_

 _And if you want to go_

 _There I can get you in_

 _Happy is the secret word_

 _And if you're happy it_

 _Will get you through_

 _And I love you, you know_

 _It's true_

 _And I can make you_

 _Happy if you love me too!_

When Lewis stopped singing Vivi, Mystery and the deadbeats clapped for him but I sneaked out of the room. "That was the song I taught him." I thought, little did I know that Lewis saw me leave the room.

After I got back to my room I started working on my project late into the night soon I was done. "1:00, to late to get any sleep." I thought, I started to clean up my tools but didn't see Lewis enter my room.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Lewis asked me, I jumped at his voice again. "I-I was j-just about t-to go t-to b-bed." I stammered nervously, Lewis sighed when he saw that I started to shake.

"Artie, you don't have to me scared of me." Lewis told me. "I-I'm not scared." I replied, I tried to be brave but I was really scared. "I think you need the treatment." Lewis said with a smirk.

"Treatment? What treatment?" I asked him, Lewis didn't answered but had four of the deadbeats hold me down. "W-what're you doing?" I asked with a scared tone. "Giving you the treatment." Lewis answered.

Lewis was now towering over me. "Please no." I cried out, I waited for the pain but instead felt that I was being tickled. "AHAHAHAHA! L-Lewis! Stoooooop!" I cried out in laughter, Lewis was laughing too.

"Not until you feel better." Lewis told me, he kept tickling me but stopped so I could breath. "Feeling better?" Lewis asked me. "Y-yeah, thanks." I replied with a smile, before we could say anything a blue blur came in.

"I knew you would start to make up!" Vivi said with a smile. "It's a good start." I told her. "A very good start." Lewis replied, we all stayed in my room talking just like before but soon fell asleep on the bed.

"Everything's gonna be alright." I thought with a smile, I felt Lewis tighten his hold on Vivi and I as if he didn't want to lose us but he won't not this time. "We won't be separated again." I whispered in my sleep.

 **Alright! So the first chapter is part of a series of one-shots that I'm doing for Blackgoth13. I don't own the song used in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	2. Fall Fun!

**Lewis pov:** Today Arthur, Vivi, Mystery and I are in front of the mansion helping the deadbeats rake the falling leaves.

"The yard is so huge I'm not sure if we'll ever get this done." Vivi said to us. "I'm sure we will." I replied to her, as I raked the leaves I bumped into Arthur.

"S-sorry!" Arthur said as he ran away, for being small Arthur sure can run fast it's probably from all the times monsters would chase after him.

"He's still scared of me." I thought sadly, soon the all leaves are in bags and by the trash. "Lew Lew, Mystery and I are going to go get a pizza." Vivi called to me.

"Okay." I called back. After Mystery and Vivi left I went to find Arthur so I could try and calm him down and show him he doesn't have to be scared of me.

"Now where is he?" I whispered to myself, I floated by the library and saw Arthur inside so I sneaked up behind him to see what he was reading.

"Looks interesting." I commented, Arthur jumped at the sound of my voice then whirled around to face me. "L-Lewis! W-what's up?" Arthur asked me.

"I wanted to know why you ran off." I answered. "I-I went to rake the other side of the mansion." Arthur lied. "He's a terrible lair." I laughed in my head.

"I'm not falling for that." I told Arthur. "I'm sorry but I guess I'm still scared of you." Arthur said with a sigh. "Is that so?" I asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "Do you remember what I say about being scared?" I asked Arthur. "That it's fun to be scared." Arthur replied to me with a smile.

"Do you remember how that song goes?" I asked Arthur with a smirk, he looked at me for a second then we went to his room where the cd was at.

Arthur got the hint then went to his cd player put in the cd for 'Jem and the Holograms' and started to play the song while he sang along with the deadbeats.

[Play It's fun to be scared by Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Arthur** ]

 _A little fright can be alright_

 _A sudden chill will give you a thrill_

 _A spooky night can be dynamite_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh oh_

 _It's fun to be scared, hey hey_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh oh_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _A creaky door means fun galore_

 _A witch's brew do it for you_

 _A lighting flash or a monster bash_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh oh_

 _It's fun to be scared, hey hey_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh no_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _A little fright can be alright_

 _It's just a charade, so don't be afraid._

 _It's fun to be scared, oh oh_

 _It's fun to be scared, hey hey_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh no_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

When Arthur was done singing he saw that some of the deadbeats had helped with the music as he sang. "Thanks." Arthur said to the deadbeats with a smile.

They smiled then left to roam around the house doing whatever. "Lewis." Arthur started. "Yes?" I asked him, I saw that he had a mischievous look.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did last night." Arthur replied, I knew what that meant so I flew away but Arthur was hot on my feet. "Uh-oh!" I thought.

Arthur caught to me then tackled me to the floor sending us both outside and crashing into the leaves. "Looks like we'll have to clean this up." I told Arthur.

"That can wait." Arthur replied, he started tickling me. "NO! Ahahahahaha! Arthur! Stoooooppppp!" I cried out in laughter. "No way!" Arthur replied to me.

We started to tickle each other then played in the leaves until Vivi and Mystery came home with the pizza after we eating we all went back outside to play in the leaves.

"Alright, we should pick this mess up." I told my friends. "Okay." They replied, we raked up all the leaves again then put them into new bags.

Once that was done we went inside to make some hot chocolate and watched movies that made Arthur jump at every scary scene that happened in the movies.

"Remember, it's just a charade so don't be afraid." I told Arthur, we smiled at each other, When the movies were done I saw that my friends were fast asleep.

So I took them to their rooms starting with Vivi and Mystery then I put Arthur in his room and saw the photo's of the four of us together.

"Arthur does remember the fun times we had together." I thought with a smile, I left Arthur's room then checked on the deadbeats to see what they were doing.

After that I went to my coffin to sleep and remember fond memories I had with my best friends and girlfriend when I was still alive.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! Sorry if it's short but I'll try and make the next one longer. I don't own the song or Jem and the Holograms.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	3. Scared Silly!

**Arthur pov:** I can't believe we have to check out an old amusement park because it's haunted according to the owners.

"I really don't like this!" I thought to myself, we had split up awhile ago and I was with Lewis. "You okay?" Lewis asked me, I looked at him and nodded 'yes'.

We looked around near the roller-coaster when the sludge monster jumped out at us. "ROAR!" The sludge monster roared. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran away.

Like always the monster came after me and as I ran I heard music play a familiar song that helped as chase music so I sang along. [Play Don't look now by The Misfits]

[ **Arthur** ]

 _Don't look now_

 _If something's behind you (don't look now)_

 _Don't look now, you're flirting with danger_

 _Need I remind you? (Don't look now)_

 _Don't look now, but ill winds are blowing_

 _Everything's growing stranger and stranger_

 _Don't look now, this place is haunted_

 _Don't look now, I give you a warning_

 _Don't look now, get out while you can_

 _Don't look now!_

 _Don't look now_

 _But evil is lurking (don't look now)_

 _Don't look now, they're daring to get you_

 _Goblins are smirking (don't look now)_

 _Find the door, you got the key in your hand_

 _Girl, you'd better get wise, get out while you can_

 _Don't look now, this place is haunted_

 _Don't look now, I give you a warning_

 _Don't look now, get out while you can_

 _Don't look now, this place is haunted!_

As the song came to an end the sludge monster ended up in Vivi's trap since I lured it to the spot where I got tangled up in the first part of the trap. "Nice job Arthur!" Vivi said to me with a smile.

"Very nice at trapping the monster." Mystery responded. "T-thanks." I replied, Lewis patted me on the back but saw that I was still shaken up by the whole chase thing again but that's normal for me.

Since the mystery was over we left the theme park and went to pick up a pizza for supper on the way home I noticed that Lewis would glance at me. "I wonder what's up." I thought to myself.

Once at the mansion we all ate then I set up a movie for us to watch. "You okay?" Lewis asked me. "I'm fine, don't worry." I replied. "I don't think he is." Vivi chimed in, I looked at her with a glare.

"I believe Arthur needs the treatment." Mystery added, I backed away from my friends as they closed in then took off leaving a dust cloud that was in the shape of my body. "How'd he?" Vivi asked.

"Let's get him!" Lewis replied with a laugh, my friends chased after me and the deadbeats helped locate me. "That's cheating!" I yelled to friends. "No it's not!" Vivi yelled back to me.

I turned a corner and tripped as I got up Mystery tackled me to the floor then started to lick me as Vivi and Lewis tickled me. "NOOOOO! Stooooooooop!" I laughed out. "Now way." Lewis replied.

When I got up I tackled my friends to the floor and started tickling them by the time we stopped all four of us we're a heap of giggling goofballs just like when we were little kids on the play ground.

"Feeling better now?" Lewis asked me. "I am, thanks to you three and the deadbeats." I answered, we got then went to the living room and watched the movie while the deadbeats softly sang.

By the end of the movie all of were to tried to go to our rooms so we ended up falling asleep in the living room and that's when I realized that I had been scared silly by a guy in a costume.

"Oh, well. Nothing I can do about it now." I thought to myself, I felt Mystery snuggle closer to me so I wrapped my arm around him and held him close to me today was interesting for sure.

 **Alright! New chapter! Sorry if it's too short though, I also don't own the song used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	4. Nightmares!

**Lewis pov:** It was very late at night by the time my friends and I got back to the mansion and we were very tried.

"Good night guys." We all said to each other, while my friends went to their rooms to sleep I went to my coffin. "I hope we can sleep in." I muttered to myself.

I didn't know how long I slept but I did feel myself tossing and turning because of my nightmare where I was back in the cave and had just been pushed off the cliff.

 ** _Dream pov:_** _I looked around from myself being pushed off the cliff to seeing Arthur's left arm being green. "I still can't believed he got possessed." I whispered sadly._

 _The dream switched from the cave to the first time my friends came to the mansion. "So, they're here? I will get my revenge on Arthur!" I thought in anger._

 _I left my coffin and chased after Arthur when I was about to hurt him Vivi got in the way then I tried to give her my heart locket but Arthur pulled her away from me._

 _I got so mad that I sent a fireball after Arthur but they escaped leaving me again to wallow in sadness and sorrow. "I must find them again!" I thought in panic._

 _But my nightmare switched from the mansion to darkness. "Hello?" I called out, no reply. "Vivi? Mystery? Arthur?" I shouted in worry, what's going on here?_

 _I walked around for a bit and tripped over something. "What the?" I started to say, I looked behind me and saw Arthur covered in blood his left arm missing and unmoving._

 _"Arthur!? What happened?!" I shouted in shock, I held my best friend close to me. "It's your fault...you did this...you killed him!" A raspy voice called to me. "NO! I wouldn't!" I replied._

 _I looked and saw myself that had wanted to kill Arthur for what happened. "We did this because we wanted revenge and we got it!" Evil Lewis told me, he began to laugh like a psycho._

 _"This isn't real! It's only a nightmare!" I shouted out, music began to play and I knew this familiar song so I sang to it._ [Play Nightmare from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Lewis** ]

 _Everything's going in circles_

 _Everyone's so intense_

 _All of it seems so mysteries_

 _And none of it makes any sense_

 _This must be a nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare I'm going through_

 _A nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _What am I gonna do?_

 _I'm stuck in time warp (Time warp)_

 _How did I go astray? (Astray)_

 _Baby, this matter is serious_

 _Won't somebody show me the way?_

 _This must be a nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare, when's it gonna end?_

 _Nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Lost without a friend_

 _Nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare, the world's so unkind_

 _Nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Have I lost my mind?_

I woke up to someone shaking me when I opened my eyes I saw that Vivi, Mystery and Arthur were in front of me. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "We were going to ask you that." Arthur said to me, I sighed.

"We're you having a bad dream?" Vivi asked me, I looked at her then to Arthur then back to Vivi. "More like a nightmare." I replied. "What happened?" Mystery asked me, I told them about my nightmare.

"Lewis it was just a bad dream." Arthur told me. "But it felt so real." I retorted back. "This whole nightmare must've happened because of our latest mystery." Vivi responded, the whole thing was in a cave.

"Maybe." I muttered, while I was in thought I didn't see Arthur whispering to Vivi and Mystery and I didn't see them walk closer to me until they started tickling me. "NOOOO! StOOOOP!" I said with a laugh.

"Not until you feel better." Arthur replied with a smirk. "Let's tickle him into submission!" Vivi shouted with a giggle, Mystery was licking my neck which got me to bust out laughing a lot once they stopped I started.

My friends and I stopped out tickle fight when our stomachs demanded food. "Let's make pancakes." I suggested, Vivi whooped at that then ran upstairs with Mystery hot on her trail this made me chuckle.

"Arthur, I really am sorry for trying to kill you back then." I apologized. "Hey, no worries that's in the past now." Arthur replied, we smiled at each other then hurried to the kitchen when Vivi called to us.

 **Yay! New chapter! I don't own the song in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	5. Alone Again!

**Arthur pov:** Today is the anniversary of the day my parents abandoned me since they didn't want me.

"It's days like today that I feel lonely." I thought to myself, as I walked around the mansion I saw the deadbeats doing their chores to keep the place clean.

"Vivi and Lewis are on a date and I have no idea where Mystery went to." I muttered, after getting something to eat I went back my room to work on my invention.

It's always the same for me on the anniversary my friends leave to something fun and my Uncle is busy with his shop so I'm always left alone for the day.

"Maybe I can do something." I said with a sigh, I set my tools down and grabbed my guitar and started to play a song that I knew would help with my mood.

[Play Alone Again by Laura from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Arthur** ]

 _Alone again, with my guitar_

 _Alone again, underneath the hot lonely stars_

 _I see some friendly faces_

 _They smile at me and then_

 _Just like every other time_

 _I'm alone again_

 _Alone again_

 _All alone again_

 _Looking in the mirror I don't like what I see_

 _I'm not the person I'd hoped I would be_

 _Always feels like people they're laughing at me_

 _Alone again, with just my song_

 _Alone again, which is right where I belong_

 _What good is it to fight it_

 _Just accept it, and amen_

 _It's like every other time_

 _I'm alone again_

 _Alone again_

 _All alone again_

 _Alone again_

 _Alone again_

 _All alone again_

 _Alone again!_

When I was done singing I sighed but hadn't noticed the deadbeats leave my room to find Lewis and Vivi. "Time to get back to work." I thought sadly, so I went back to work on my invention.

As I worked I didn't see my friends come until. "BOO!" Vivi shouted out, I jumped from my seat right into Lewis's arms. "Hey Artie." Lewis said to me. "Hey and don't do that!" I told Vivi.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked Lewis, he set me down on my feet. "Some of the deadbeats told us you were upset." Lewis replied, I looked at the deadbeats in the room.

"Tattle tales." I muttered, the deadbeats smirked as Vivi and Lewis pounced on me. "Heeeeyyyyy! Stooooop it!" I said with a laugh, Vivi and Lewis were tickling me again. "Don't wanna." Vivi said.

At some point Mystery joined in and as my friends tickled me I swore I heard the 'Cancan' song playing. "I think he's had enough." Mystery told Vivi and Lewis, so they stopped and let me breath.

"Feeling better?" Lewis asked me. "Yeah, thanks." I replied with a smile. "What're friends for?" Vivi asked me, we all got up and went to watch some movies together for the rest of the night.

"I'm sure lucky to have my best friends." I thought with a smile, we made huge bowels of popcorn and started the first movie which was comedy to help cheer me up on a day like today.

 **Alright! New chapter is up and sorry if it's short. I don't own the song used in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	6. Family Forever!

**Lewis pov:** I'm so happy that Arthur and I have become best friends again even better like brothers.

"It's all thanks to us hanging out." I thought with a smile, as I floated past Arthur's room I saw him looking at a photo of his parents again. "What'ca doing?" I asked Arthur.

"Gahh!" Arthur screamed, he jumped up and landed into arms. "Don't do that!" Arthur scolded me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." I replied with a laugh, I set him down on his feet.

"So?" I asked Arthur, he sighed sadly. "I know the anniversary was yesterday but I feel like something is missing." Arthur told me, it was then that music started to play.

[Play Something is missing from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Arthur** ]

 _Haaaaaaa_

 _Oh no_

 _I feel a loss and it's got me kinda shook_

 _I keep on searching but it's no where I look_

 _Something is missing_

 _Something is missing in my life_

 _Won't somebody tell me where it's gone_

 _Something is missing in my life_

 _Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong with my life_

 _I move around keep going day and night_

 _Looking for answers but there no where in sight_

 _Something is missing in my life_

 _On the bus or walking down the street_

 _I fee lonely_

 _Lost and incomplete_

 _Something is missing in my life_

 _Won't somebody tell me where it's gone_

 _Something is missing in my life_

 _Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong with my life_

 _(Something is missing my life)_

 _In my life_

 _(Something is missing my life)_

 _Something is missing_

 _(Something is missing in my life)_

 _Something is missing!_

When Arthur was done singing he sighed. "I think you should lay down for a while." I told Arthur, he did as I suggested then I left his room to round up Vivi and Mystery and told them to meet in the living room.

"What's this all about?" Vivi asked me. "Arthur is hurting for yesterday and we need to help him?" I replied to her. "How?" Mystery asked me. "By showing Arthur we're his family." I answered Mystery.

"But how do we show him?" Mystery asked me, we all thought about it. "I think I know how we can." Vivi replied, we huddled together as she explained her plan. "Perfect." I responded, we got to work.

That night I dragged Arthur into the living room. "Lewis, can't the surprise wait?" Arthur asked me. "No, Artie, it can't wait." I replied, once we got to the room I let Arthur go and hid behind a chair.

"Why's so dark in here?" Arthur asked himself, as soon as he came in the light's turned on. "Surprise!" Vivi, Mystery and I shouted. "What the huh?" Arthur asked in shock, we laughed at him.

"Do you like it?" Vivi asked him. "Yeah, but what's for?" Arthur asked her. "It's to show you that we're your family." Mystery explained. "My family?" Arthur asked us. "Do you know what a family is?" I asked.

Arthur shook his head 'no' so I decided to elaborate. "Then let me tell you." I replied, music started to play and I knew this would help. [Play Family is from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Lewis** ]

 _Family is people who care_

 _People who are constantly there_

 _Family (family) is people who come to your aid_

 _When your alone, confused and afraid_

 _(Family) family is people in touch_

 _People who come through in the clutch_

 _Family (family) is people who give all they've got_

 _If they're related or if they're not_

 _Family is a state of mind_

 _Take a look and you will find_

 _(Family) family is people you love_

 _People you're always thinkin' of_

 _Family (family) is people unselfish and true_

 _(Family) is people like me and you_

 _Family is people like me and you!_

When I was done singing I saw that Arthur was crying. "Arthur?" Vivi asked him, Arthur hugged us. "I love that you're my family!" Arthur told us, we smiled and hugged back then I poked Arthur's side.

"D-don't!" Arthur said with a laugh, soon Vivi, Mystery, the deadbeats and I were tickling Arthur. "Stooooop!" Arthur told us. "No way!" I replied, he started to tickle us back until we stopped to breath.

"Feeling better?" Mystery asked Arthur. "Yeah, thanks." Arthur replied with a smile. "Everything is gonna be alright now." Vivi told us. "You got that right!" Arthur said in agreement, we smiled at each other.

Soon we decided to go make supper. "I'm happy that family will always stay together." I thought with a smile, this time nothing and no one will break our family apart and I'll make sure we stay together.

 **Alright! Final chapter is done! I don't own either songs used for this chapter! Please review and no flames!**


End file.
